I Kinda Sorta Like You
by N.D. Stark
Summary: Kurt doesn't really like others. At least not love like. Just like-like. He usually just sees others as distantly related siblings or something far fetched like that. But when he saw her for the first time... man, he didn't want her to leave. (X-men characters included, takes place in my MARVEL universe, World of Wonders.) T to be safe.
1. I'm in Love

**Hey peoples! I'm back! **

**I decided to branch of from the same universe of my other story, _Someone who Cares_, and the soon to be sequel, _Beginning Again_. And as you probably know, it is an X-Men fic! My first one! Hooray!  
>It's based around Nightcrawler (my favorite X-men) and some random mutant I threw together. :D<br>Stay with my guys, stay with me.**

* * *

><p>She was pretty. Kurt knew that. He was perched on a chair in the library of the ominous mansion, his eyes darting back and forth from the book he had unceremoniously selected of off the shelves and the girl on the other side of the room.<p>

She was a mutant, you knew from the second you saw her that she was. Her appearance was mutated. He thought it made her pretty. She had scales. Light green, and they reminded him of the grass in one of the clearings he had discovered on the lengthened property that Professor Xavier owned. She also had green hair. It was darker. Like the stems of the flowers planted outside in the middle of the night.

And her eyes.

Her eyes where like his. They where a smooth, calming golden color, almost glowing. It sure did seem like it to him. Again he took the chance to glance up at her. She was sitting up straight on the back of an old couch, her nose nearly touching the pages of the book she was reading. Her hair hung in her face, reflecting a bit of the sun from outside. A long, slender tail twitched back and froth behind her, almost with amusement. His own was curled up on his lap, the pointed blue end helping him support the aged book as he flipped through it absentmindedly.

Kurt looked up again. He took a good, long look.  
>He was nervous. As one of the youngest X-men, he always went to the older members for advice on almost everything from finishing the last of his studies, to techniques to use when fighting. And girls. He probably shouldn't have asked Logan.<br>Kurt distinctly remembered Logan shrugging and saying, 'Just tell her. But try not to be stupid about it.' before going back to watching the football game on the TV and sipping a hardy beer.

He definitely shouldn't have asked Logan.

Kurt realized he was staring. He quickly looked back down at the book, not even reading the gibberish strewn across the pages. He hardly took two seconds to skim across the page though, looking hurriedly back up at her. He started staring again. His vision grew blurry as he continued to stare. When he blinked, he realized she was looking at him.  
>Kurt's eyes flew wide, and he looked back down at his book. A bit too hastily for his taste. He could feel his cheeks burning as his eyes flitted across the handwritten scrawl on the wilted pages. He stayed staring at it for a long time, listing to the sound of footsteps as they entered his large, pointed ears.<p>

He slowly looked up from his book, his cheeks burning even brighter when he saw her leaning on the desk, her head tilted curiously in his direction. She looked even prettier like that. With pursed lips and her hand absentmindedly brushing stray hairs out of her round, cheerful looking face.  
>"Hia." She said, smiling slightly.<br>"Um... Hi... Ugh..." Kurt ran a three fingered hand through his hair, the book falling to the table as he smiled awkwardly. He realized he didn't even know her name.  
>"I'm Elizabeth." She said, holding out her hand. " You can call me Liz, I guess."<br>"Oh, ya. Ya, I knew zat." He said, nodding awkwardly, shaking her hand quickly before looking back down at the book in embarrassment.  
>"And you are..." She said, grinning, her tail flicking with amusement for a second time.<br>"Oh. Oh! I am Kurt." He said simply, mentally cursing himself for acting so stupid.

They sat there for a few seconds, staring at each other, their awkward grins failing.  
>"This is all very awk-vard." Kurt said, snapping the book shut and leaning over to reshelf it.<br>"Yeah. Yeah it kinda is, isn't it? Sums this all up." She giggled, sitting up on the table across from his chair.  
>He nodded, pushing his legs up onto the chair so his head rested on his knees.<br>"So... vats up?" He said, wrapping his arms around his legs tightly, trying a third - was it a third? He couldn't remember - awkward smile, his cheeks still burning continuously.  
>"Oh... nothing much. Ya-know, I'm still trying to get onto the X-men. I think it'd be cool to fight crime and help people out, all that fun stuff, ya know?"<br>"Ya, very fun things."  
>"Didn't you just get on the team?" She asked, looking at him inquisitively.<br>"Oh... ya. Ya, only been on von mission though. Some-zing in New York."  
>"I've always wanted to go there." She said. "At least outside the district. I lived there when I was little."<br>"I vent through there. It's very nice."  
>"Nice?" She giggled. "Just nice?"<br>"Vell, I don't have many words to describe it at ze moment, but its... nice."  
>"Nice?"<br>"Nice."

She laughed. It sounded like bells in his ears. He could sit around listening to her laugh for days if he could.

"Hey... Kurt? Are you alright there bud? Your looking at me funny." She waved a hand in front of his face.  
>"Vat? Oh... oh ya, I'm fine. I just vanted to tell you..." He voice got quieter as he continued speaking.<br>"What?"  
>"I just vasn't brave enough to tell you but... I kinda... sorta... like you."<p>

Her eyes flew wide, a small, anxious; happy smile on her lips.

"Really? We'll, Kurt." She leaned in, pecking a quick kiss on his cheek. " I kinda sorta like you too."  
>She grinned, and then stood up, grabbing her books as she walked away.<p>

Kurt sat in the chair when she left, his mouth agape as he stared into nothingness. He had no idea how long he sat there in that chair in the library, but by the time Hank came around to find him, he was still there.  
>"Hey kid. What's up?" Hank asked, poking him. Kurt shook out of his trance, looking up at Hank.<br>"I'm in love."


	2. Closet Games

Parties where a relatively awkward thing for Kurt. Not only did he stand out, but he just wasn't someone who was used to parties. But he couldn't resist at least going to one.

It was the end of the school year, all of the students - and teachers alike - had gathered in all of the big rooms. Confetti was on the floor, while music blared out of boom boxes and iPods while kids danced, throwing their hands in the air while textbooks lay abandoned on couches, tables, or the floor.

At the moment, Kurt wished he had resorted to staying in his room in the X-men dorms. He was sitting in a corner, watching everyone while contemplating whether or not he should climb on top of a bookshelf or teleport to the top of the chandelier. Or maybe he could swing by the food bar quickly and then teleport somewhere quiet. Maybe in the infirmary. No one ever went there anyway. Not unless something big happened, at least.

He finally contemplated to teleport onto the chandelier. He could see things better from high up.

**_Bamf_**

Kurt disappeared from his corner and reappeared on top of the large, crystalline chandelier that hung in the entrance of the large mansion. It swung slightly as he settled in among the long articulately curved bows of the light. He smiled a bit, his long, pointed, blue tail twitching with amusement as he watched the crowd below him.

"Hey, hey people!"

Kurt's head swiveled over to see Kitty walking through the crowd, two small boxes held high above her head.  
>"Who wants to play seven minutes in heaven!?" She exclaimed, and a few people whistled enthusiastically. Kurt laughed to himself as Kitty drew a name out of each box, one boy and one girl. It ended up being two kids he'd seen walking around in the hallways after class, and they where both ushered to the nearby closet under the stairs.<p>

After a few rounds, Kurt was sitting comfortable on the chandelier, watching as every once and while a couple was shuffled through the crowd in embarrassment and shut in the closet. He could see Warren eyeing him from the balcony, and Kurt suddenly got uneasy.  
>Kitty drew a name out of the boys box. Kurt watched as she read it, a grin spreading across her face.<br>"Kurt Wagner? Anybody seen Kurt!?"  
>Kurt swallowed, unmoving. Suddenly he felt someone tug on his tail and he fell from the chandelier, swinging from someone's grip. He looked up to see Warren laughing, gripping his tail as the two hovered above the crowd. Kurt glared, but rolled his eyes anyway. Warren flew down and plopped him on the floor, where he stood up and brushed himself off dramatically.<br>"Good luck man." Warren said, playfully punching Kurt.  
>Kurt rubbed his shoulder, watching as Kitty drew a name out of the girls box.<br>"Elizabeth Reptoro!"  
>Kurt let his eyes go wide in surprise at the sound of Elizabeth's name. He still hadn't seen her since they bumped into each other at the library, which felt like ages ago for Kurt, even though he remembered her kiss like yesterday. He watched as she walked out of the crowd, glancing back quickly to giggle and say something to a blue haired girl was grinning at her. When she turned around, she still looked as gorgeous.<br>"So, am I gonna kiss you again or what?" She hollered up teasingly, her head tilted in that adorable way that he loved.  
>"Um... I... I vill be right down!" He shouted back, and with a poof he was standing next to her.<br>Not many people noticed of course, only her friends and Warren and Kitty. He didn't really mind, not if it was her.

Before he knew it, Warren had shut the closet door, and they where both hunched on either wall inside the small space.  
>"This 's gonna get awkward quick." She said.<br>"Ja." He answered shyly.

They sat in silence for five minutes, the only thing they where doing being looking at each other and trying not to turn red.  
>"You're a good kisser, ja?" Kurt suddenly blurted.<br>Her eyes widened a bit when she grinned, gesturing to herself. "Oh, I'm a good kisser?"  
>Kurt didn't say anything.<br>"Well, I kinda wanna see how you do."

Kurt suddenly found himself leaning in, not really knowing what he was doing; but knowing perfectly what he wanted to do and wondering how it might end up all at once. Elizabeth started leaning in too. Suddenly they fell together, his lips landing on hers as her hands flew to his shoulders. Their eyes both snapped shut, they glow of his yellow irises disappearing behind his eyelids as a sudden feeling of bliss fell through him, a wonderful tingling feeling that started at his mouth and raced to his toes. He could feel the heat burning on his cheeks and the warmth radiating off hers, her hair hanging in her face the way he loved. He could feel her heart beating even though she was too far away for him to feel it. It was fast, rapid, beating; and he felt almost the exact same way. He could smell perfume. Strawberries and mint and something else he couldn't quite place.

He tried to sit up straight, his legs curled behind him on the floor with his arms stock straight, sort of trembling from the sudden feeling of her hands on his shoulders. His tail flopped slightly with pleasure, and it took all of him not to put his hands together around her waist and pull her closer.

Suddenly they broke the kiss as the door opened, unannounced. Their heads swiveled up to see Warren standing at the door, a grin on his face.  
>"Oh... I'm sorry, I should have knocked." He blanched teasingly, before turning around to kitty and muttering, "We got kissers."<p>

"Ve could go somevere else." Kurt whispered, locking his arms around her neck.  
>"That'd be great..." She whispered, her lips slightly parted and her eyes wide with delight and surprise.<p>

_Bamf_

The two suddenly appeared on the roof. And they continued to kiss.


	3. The Uniform

"Come on, ya fuzzy blue elf!"

Elizabeth ran down the hallway, her tail swinging wildly behind her and her hair billowing out a green haze. One hand in front of another, she took of down the hallway in a catlike fashion, Kurt not far behind in hot pursuit, his own forked tail whipping haphazardly about through the air. His bare, two toed feet pounded on the floor as he strained to keep up with her, but the sudden rush of excitement she'd gained was too much for him.

He fell on his stomach in the middle of the hall, wheezing.  
>"Come on! Come on! I'm gonna be late!"<br>"I'm coming... just try to slow a down... a little bit... Ja?" Elizabeth stood and walked over to him. He looked up at her, a cheesy grin plastered on his face as he continued to pant.  
>She held out a hand, and he took, it, getting to his feet.<br>"Now come on, or you vill be late!" Kurt took off down the hall, launching himself onto his arms as his feet pushed him forward.  
>"That's cheating, Kurt!" Elizabeth called after him, and then followed in suit as the two raced to the professor's office.<p>

They skittered around the corner, Kurt nearly toppling into the wall as he dodged a small group of students.  
>"I'm just as excited as you about zis." Kurt stated as they slowed down, stopping in front of Xavier's study.<p>

"I'm really nervous..." Elizabeth stuttered, as if the sudden responsibility of it all had fallen on top of her.  
>"Hey." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Don't be nervous, there's always time to try again if you don't make it."<br>"Alrighty then." Elizabeth smiled at him, and then pushed open the large wooden doors.  
>Professor Xavier was sitting in his wheelchair at his desk, a hand on his forehead as he read through some papers. He looked up as they entered, a small smile growing on his face.<p>

"Ah, Elizabeth. I've been waiting for you."  
>Elizabeth felt her stomach flutter as she stepped forward.<br>"I'm happy to tell you that you qualify for the team. Welcome to the X-men, miss Reptoro."

The sudden announcement made Elizabeth nearly squeal with excitement. She could almost feel the grin on Kurt's face grow wide as his eyes lit up the way they always did when he was happy.  
>"You have been assigned the codename Reptile. I believe you're uniform is in the danger room foyer." Professor Xavier stated cheerfully.<p>

Elizabeth tried listlessly to contain her excitement, near running from the room as she exited. Kurt grinned, waving to the professor as he took of behind her.  
>"I can't believe you actvaully made it!" He hugged her. "And zat also means zat you can vith us to ze trip to New York!"<br>"Wow..." Elizabeth's eyes drifted.  
>"Ja, I know."<br>"I mean, I'm just so excited and I'm gonna get to hang out with Kitty more, but maybe Jessica's gonna get jealous, or Robin, or Willow, but I'm also gonna be able to spend more time with you, but we could all die, and everything and... just, wow."  
>"Vell, zat is a vay to sum it all up."<br>"Yeah."  
>"Here, I vill show you around downstairs." Kurt grabbed her hand and they took of toward the elevator.<p>

In no time the two had reached the bottom floor, which was a long, white and grey hallway. Kurt careened left, and then opened the door to the war room, which in turn had a pair of doors.  
>"Zere is ze girl's room. But usually, ve all keep our uniforms upstairs." Kurt motioned for her to go inside, grinning all the while.<br>Two minutes later, Elizabeth stepped out in her uniform, which had a similar color pattern to Kurt's, only the red was around the hips and she had a white belt. There where also holes in the shoulders.  
>"Whada'ya think?" She asked, twirling around.<br>Kurt faked a judgmental look, walking around her. "Not bad. It looks familiar."  
>"Yeah, it looks like yours."<br>"I know."

The paused, suddenly feeling very awkward.  
>"Ve should go and tell every-von else."<br>"Yeah, yeah, that's a good idea."


	4. Sing Songs

Elizabeth grinned as she looked at Kurt, who was smiling all the same. "What song now?"  
>"I don't know..."<br>"I have an idea!" Elizabeth leapt of the bean bag she had been previously perched in.  
>"Vhat?"<br>"I, want to swing; from the chandelier! From the chandelier!" She held an invisible microphone up to her mouth, dancing haphazardly across the room.  
><em>"Mien Gott... Nein. Bitte..."<em> Kurt moaned.  
>"Yes."<br>_"Nien."  
><em>"Yup." Elizabeth said, popping the 'P'.

Kurt watched helplessly as she pranced over to the computer and quickly typed in the song.  
>Suddenly, the room was filled with music, as it was once before.<br>_"Party girls don't get hurt  
>Can't feel anything, when will I learn?<br>I push it down, push it down.  
>I'm the one "for a good time call"<br>Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell  
>I feel the love, feel the love."<br>_

Kurt's face went slack. It had been known about the large mansion that Kurt wasn't one to favor this song; so of course Elizabeth had to go and turn it on. She sang along for a few moments before whirling around; a hand outstretched.  
>"Come one champ! Ya know this song!"<br>Kurt let out a guttural sigh, flopping backwards on the bed. He rubbed his hands on his face before stretching out.  
>"Vill it ever end!?"<br>"Nine!" Elizabeth exclaimed.  
>Kurt rolled his eyes. "-Probably didn't even say it right..."<p>

_"I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier!  
>I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist<br>Like it doesn't exist  
>I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry<br>I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier!"  
><em>She pulled him to his feet. "Come on elf. Dance with me!"  
>She whirled away from his reach, striking a childish pose on the other side of the room.<br>"Alrvight." He said, not able to stop himself from grinning with her. Her eyebrow quirked up.  
>"Success was imminent." She said, her long slender tail swishing slightly in amusement.<br>"As alvays." He said, reaching out a hand for her taking.  
>"Woo!" Elizabeth exclaimed as the momentum from his pull sent her spinning across the room.<p>

Again the two grasped each other's hand, until the song was finally over, and they stood breathless.  
>"Is zat it?" He asked, smiling.<br>"Naw." She grinned, waving her hand tiredly. She strode to him, taking his hand. She could see him hesitate as the music started, a slow combination of sad sounding instruments.  
><em>"The stars fade, the earth shakes.<br>The poisons on your tongue.  
>The lost plans, the last dance;<br>oh god, what have you done?"_

"A slow song." She said softly. "For you 'n me."  
>"A can dance to a slow song." He said, taking her other hand, shifting back and forth from each bare foot, starting them in a slow turn around the room.<br>_"I can see the fever spreading. I can see the faith is gone.  
>Even though it's all you've wanted.<br>Stone walls will fall, young hearts will break._  
><em>For so long we're so strong, we shine until we fade.<em>  
><em>But don't stop burning." <em>

"You know, I love you; ja?" He asked quietly, moving his own spaded tail to intertwine with hers.  
>She let out a small breath, looking back up at him. He could feel her heart beating soundly, her wide golden eyes staring into his. He loved it. The evening sun set the two alight like fire.<br>_"On gold streets, the dust sleeps._  
><em>For you the flames still dance.<em>  
><em> The skies changed, a new day.<em>  
><em>Are these the same two hands?<em>  
><em>I can see the fever breaking, I can feel the faith come home.<em>  
><em> Everything you've ever wanted..."<em>

She found herself leaning in slightly, her eyes fluttering, mouth slightly agape. He followed in suit, and suddenly they found each other kissing. The same wonderful feeling he'd had the first time they'd kissed returned once again. A warm fuzz flew to his toes, making him shiver slightly.  
>It was beautiful.<p> 


End file.
